Talk:Aznar Thrul
Unclean Because the events of Unclean were written 6 months ago I thought it was time to change the article to pass tense. Also I was wondering what the consensus was regarding the removal of spoiler templates? Johnnyriot999 15:35, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Unless rumor or prediction, I think all articles should be written in past tense; events have to have already occurred for us to include the information anyway. In regards to the spoiler template, I think such a heading should remain in place indefinitely, or until the contained information appears in another source. -- Heaven's Agent 16:26, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::With regards to tense I think it has to do with relation to the current year (which as of now is 1375 DR). If we wrote this article a year ago (in 1374 DR) it would be that he "is" Zulkir of evocation etc. while now, after his death, he "was" those things. I think that's a good idea about the spoiler template; I'm not sure but it's likely this event was mention in the Grand History of the Realms. Johnnyriot999 16:31, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::I've never understood why we try to associate this wiki to a specific year in the Realms. The wiki isn't a part of the timeline, and attempting to constrain ourselves to such is an attempt to limit our functionality; we're an overview of the setting, not a part of it. -- Heaven's Agent 16:55, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I think it's done to make all the info current. Maintaining the current year, IMO helps to regulate what info is new and current and is better when pointing out spoilers and whatnot. Johnnyriot999 17:14, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I don't feel we have the right to determine what information is current or not; we don't create the setting, we just record it. Information should be considered current until new official, updated material is provided. For example, a AD&D sourcebook might state that werecrocodiles live in the River of Swords. Even though this source is extremely dated, it should still be considered current unless a later source specifically states otherwise. At that point the article can be edited to reflect the change in the setting. -- Heaven's Agent 18:28, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::I definietely agree with your second point and I still regularly work on 2nd edition material. But there has been so much content that has been changed and updated that staying on top of it is hard at times. I forgot where exactly I read it (FRCS 3rd ed. maybe) but WOTC said that they update the current year every six months (real-life time) or so, so we realy dont decide when to update, we just follow suite. I believe Unclean was the first material set in 1375 DR and (although I cant seem to find the talk page) it was around then that we decided to update the current year. Johnnyriot999 18:43, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::I guess I need to propose that we do away with defining the wiki by a specific year of the setting. Where would I post to do this? -- Heaven's Agent 19:03, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Create an article called "Forgotten Realms Wiki:X" where X is your desired name of the proposal; add the " " template at the top and you're done. You can make the proposal known in the Helping Hand Inn forum as well if you want. Johnnyriot999 19:22, 8 October 2007 (UTC)